


[遊戲王｜半架空][闇表] 幸せ

by icygreen0604



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icygreen0604/pseuds/icygreen0604
Summary: * 半架空，ABO設定* 大人法老×從未來來的少年AIBO（請大家都來品品馬さん這個形象圖：https://twitter.com/umagaobanana/status/1234947153321054208）* 其實應該算是PWP，有交代背景設定(?)的PWP（……）* 有點OVER的車，包含一堆參雜愛心的對話+おお喊聲+懷孕相關發言※※請自行避雷，看了警語還硬要進去踩雷被雷的人比我的文更雷※※
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	[遊戲王｜半架空][闇表] 幸せ

「嗯唔、法老王、不行……」  
滋滋啾啾的水聲暫停了，被少年呼喊的人從他的腿間抬起頭，一向清明的紅眼變得有些暗沉：「叫我的名字。」  
「唔、…亞圖、姆嗯嗯嗯──！」  
「乖孩子。」  
大口吸吮嘴中稚嫩的性器，亞圖姆在少年被快感給沖軟了腿時使力頂住並將對方的雙腿再撐開些，更深地將對方含入，同時用舌頭來回磨蹭莖幹和龜頭底端。少年哭喊了出來，嘴上求他放過自己，雙手卻揪緊了他的髮。很舒服吧。用舌頭來回舔弄對方的尿道口，亞圖姆讓腿軟的對方靠上牆，雙腿架到自己的肩上──這樣的姿勢可以讓他更深入地品嘗面前人。  
少年發出近乎哭喊的淫叫，最後終於緊緊按住他的頭射了出來。

＊

少年名為武藤遊戲，十六歲，自稱是從未來而來的存在。  
身為王族，亞圖姆已經聽過太多天花亂墜的謊言。但他相信少年說的是實話。不只因為少年與他對視時雙眼始終閃著的澄澈光芒，千年積木的共鳴也是很重要的一點──少年在說到「自己向積木許願，希望有個不會背叛自己的朋友」時，亞圖姆胸前的積木也發出了光芒。  
雖然不知道為什麼眼前的少年會跟積木有關連，但少年確實是在亞圖姆許願後出現的。是的他也向千年積木許了願：一個跟少年有點類似又有些微差異的願望。  
我想要有一個可以傾訴一切的對象。  
那是好不容易結束好幾天的祭典、從盛大的活動中脫身後，又被官員們催婚的他突然想到的願望。亞圖姆一直不認為婚姻是自己的人生中必須經歷的一環，但顯然這件事決定於他的身分而不是個人意願。既然如此的話，他希望待在自己身邊的人，是個自己能全心信任、傾吐一切的對象──  
千年積木在他的自言自語間爆出光芒。亞圖姆瞇上眼，等光芒消失後，眼前就出現一個奇裝異服的少年。而這個少年所感受到的驚愕看起來並不亞於自己。  
快速觀察了對方的表情和體質，亞圖姆最終未在第一時間喚來衛兵。如果是這麼體弱的少年，他相信就算出了什麼狀況自己也能解決。  
事實也證明，少年並沒有加害他的想法。  
對著完全狀況外的少年解釋了他現在身處的地方，少年的表情從茫然漸漸轉成了驚慌。不快點回去的話不行，還有人……  
話語突兀地停頓，亞圖姆看見少年的臉一下子暗了下來。  
不回去應該也沒關係吧。反正沒有在等我的人。  
亞圖姆不確定，自己當時是出於什麼心態把看起來一臉難過的少年攬進懷中。被他抱住的少年一震，很快就大哭出聲。哭聲甚至驚動了門外的衛兵──但卻被亞圖姆嚴厲斥退。  
就這樣也沒關係。  
那晚，將哭暈的少年抱到自己床上，亞圖姆再次摩娑起了千年積木，一向凌厲的雙眼在沉思中微微瞇細。  
如果少年真的是被千年積木送到他身邊的人，那麼，確實有值得觀察的意義。

＊

一轉眼少年就在他身邊待了三個月。雖然時間不長，卻發生了各式各樣的事。  
部分亞圖姆身邊的人對少年感到信任，部分還抱持著懷疑。但他們全都不能否認少年極度具有天賦──尤其是在魔力操縱方面。初次看見少年內心的「精靈」時他們全都傻了眼。幸好擁有如此強大力量的少年是友不是敵……事後瑪哈特低聲說道。還不知道那傢伙是不是真正的友軍呢。一旁的瑟特不屑。亞圖姆眼明手快地安撫了正要抗議的瑪娜，以後遊戲就拜託你們了。他慎重地對瑪哈特和瑪娜開口。  
至於遊戲本人，似乎對自己擁有的強大力量毫無自覺。即使召喚出了強力的黑龍，個性依然和剛到這個世界來時差不多。溫和、有點怯弱，還是會下意識否定自己。  
亞圖姆不太喜歡對方自我否定的習慣，但他多少能猜想到那和少年先前的經歷有關，並非他三言兩語就能改變。他所能做的，只有靜靜地陪伴對方。  
事實上，其實被陪伴了的，是他。  
亞圖姆很難說清自己心中確切的感受，但在少年出現之後，原先對他而言只是睡眠用的寢室漸漸出現了別的意義。他喜歡在卸下一天的公事後回房和少年聊天。聽遊戲分享他的所學、他的成長，和遊戲聊一些價值觀方面的想法……這樣的時光，逐漸成了他生活中彌足珍貴的一部分。早上起來時能看著遊戲在他懷中靜謐睡著的樣子，他就覺得心情無比開朗；夜晚能哄著對方入眠（或是偶爾被對方哄著入眠），對他來說也是十分平靜而令人喜歡的經驗。  
他從來沒有想過，像例行公事一般的日常生活中，竟然會出現讓自己期待、感到溫暖又窩心的存在。遊戲的存在對他而言確實是特別的。不只是他對千年積木許的願賦予了遊戲意義。遊戲本身的特質、還有那些對他毫無保留的言行舉止，才是對方悄然在他心中成為最特別的存在的原因。  
亞圖姆第一次在生活中有不希望失去的東西。

＊

但意外還是來臨了。  
說是意外…又不是完全沒有預料到這樣的可能性。只是亞圖姆沒想到，遊戲竟然會擅自把對付自己的、放了「毒藥」的食物吃掉。如果那真的是危及性命的毒物，亞圖姆一定不會饒恕放毒的人。  
看著眼前抱緊身體、不斷在顫抖中微微喘氣，臉頰也異常紅潤的人，亞圖姆第一次猶豫了。要解這種藥的方法，他自然是知道的。但遊戲的意願……  
（在思考間亞圖姆才有些驚訝又不是那麼意外地發現，他竟然不排斥和遊戲發生關係。）  
遲疑著觸上對方臉頰，亞圖姆的手一貼上對方的臉，遊戲就瞇起了雙眼，捧著他的手磨蹭起來。  
「冰冰涼涼的……好舒服。」  
糟糕。  
修正自己先前的想法。亞圖姆發現自己不僅僅是「不排斥」和遊戲發生關係……他發現自己竟然有些心動了。可以擁有對方、可以擁抱對方──  
（但是，一直以來只把自己當成最好的朋友，遊戲一定不會希望自己對他做這種事的。）  
內心還在天人交戰，面前人就發出痛苦的聲音。是發情期。亞圖姆只看了一眼就立刻判明情況──同時也注意到自己不知何時開始散發出了信息素。雖然遊戲是Omega，但性別特徵發展得很遲緩，這方面的身體狀況一直沒什麼問題──是他害遊戲發情的。  
「遊戲，抱歉、」  
抱起對方，亞圖姆開始摸索著解開對方的腰帶。與此同時他也注意到自己漸漸變得不規律的心跳和下腹的緊繃感。  
「不處理的話，你會發狂……只能這樣了。」  
（明明是客觀的事實，亞圖姆卻無法不對其中自己抱持的私心感到歉疚。）

＊

而現在，剛高潮的少年被他緩緩地放坐下來。遊戲靠在牆邊劇烈喘息，紫眼中淹了一層越發誘人的淚水──而亞圖姆確實沒抵抗那樣的誘惑。吞下對方的精液，亞圖姆湊上前去親吻對方。  
「唔、」  
少年微弱的抵抗讓亞圖姆後知後覺地意識到自己口中還充滿著對方的精液味，儘管抱歉但他卻不打算放過這個品嘗對方的機會。吸住對方的舌亞圖姆輕輕一嚙，少年發出了「咿嗚」的微弱尖鳴，本來推著他的胸的手瞬間抓緊了他的前襟。  
「乖，一起做更快樂的事吧。」  
「更、快樂……的事？」  
少年睜大還有些迷濛的雙眼，亞圖姆俯下頭去親吻對方的額，一手也拉著對方的手往自己半跪著的腿間探。遊戲在觸上他的性器時顫了下，亞圖姆發出滿足的低鳴，大手覆住了對方的掌，完全地包覆住自己的龜頭。  
「讓我舒服？」  
本來應該是命令句的句子變成了懇求的問句，對面前人來說似乎攻擊力更強。遊戲本來就很紅的臉一下子紅透了。對方微微點頭，另一手也伸過來替他手淫。  
亞圖姆難以形容，被喜歡的人手淫，究竟是多麼巔峰的幸福。  
一手用拇指搓揉著他的繫帶和陰莖頸、食指同時來回摩擦他的馬眼，遊戲另一手往下伸去揉弄他此刻已經飽脹得幾乎爆炸的陰囊，一邊微微搔刮著陰莖底部和陰囊之間的縫隙。亞圖姆呻吟出聲，猛地把對方往自己懷裡抱。  
不行、太…舒服……太幸福……  
臉頰埋入對方的頸窩，亞圖姆的嗅覺被對方滿滿的體味給填滿。遊戲的信息素聞起來很青澀、有點甜甜的，讓人很想將他吞食殆盡又想狠狠侵犯他。這麼無暇無垢的少年、純情而純潔的少年，好想看對方在自己的引導下領略禁忌的快樂、徹底為自己所餵給他的快樂而墮落──  
而亞圖姆也確實這麼做了。在遊戲的驚呼聲中他抱起對方，讓對方背抵著牆、雙腿根部外側抵著自己的髖部。粉嫩的穴口就這樣綻放在自己眼前，一張一縮的樣子就像在對他吐露致命的邀請。  
「抱歉，一開始可能會有點痛。不過你有吃藥又進入發情期，應該會好些……」  
「什、等……嗚咿！？」  
龜頭抵上對方的穴口，亞圖姆毫不猶豫地將自己碩大的陽具滋滋滋地推入對方體內。遊戲睜大了眼，被自己握住的雙腿開始抽搐──他射精了。挺立在兩人之間的稚嫩性器在亞圖姆的插入間一彈一彈，最後在他用力埋入對方體內時噴出白濁體液。遊戲並沒有喊出聲音，卻張開了嘴雙眼發直地失神了。亞圖姆低下頭去吮對方的唇，同時抽動起下體。  
「……等、亞圖姆、不行……才剛射……嗯嗯、」  
「可以的。」幾乎整個抽出，亞圖姆在龜頭也快要退離對方穴口時又狠狠埋入，面前少年震了一下發出軟爛呻吟。「這邊的快感的話，可以一直高潮的。連續高潮也不是問題。遊戲、抱緊我？說好會讓你更快樂的。」  
「更…？等、咿咿！喔、喔！？」  
對方在亞圖姆猛烈蹭過體內的突起時發出了以男性來說超級不堪的聲音。但那樣的叫喊卻讓亞圖姆一下子爆炸了。想聽更多那樣的聲音、想看遊戲更墮落更軟爛的樣子……想看遊戲被自己幹得兩眼發直淫叫連連、想聽遊戲哭喊著求自己給他更多快樂──他會做到的。讓遊戲快樂。他會讓遊戲很快樂的。他自己也會很快樂的。  
陰莖上傳來的快感讓亞圖姆滿足又有點難以忍受地瞇上了眼，好棒啊這就是遊戲體內的感覺……又濕又熱……隨著自己抽動還會一縮一縮地吸上來──遊戲的身體正誠實地吐露著自己給他的快樂，這些磨人的肉粒在自己的抽動間來回摩擦著自己的整根性器。從莖幹到龜頭到陰莖頸到繫帶都被弄得好舒服、非常舒服……亞圖姆微微睜眼，看見了更令自己亢奮的景象：被他幹到有點翻白眼的遊戲嘴唇完全合不攏，唾液沿著嘴角留下。好孩子。真乖。真可愛。被肉棒幹很舒服吧。會讓你更舒服的。會給你更難忘的快樂的。

「嗯、嗯……亞圖姆……不行、」  
「乖，遊戲」  
坐在床沿，亞圖姆抱著背靠在自己懷中的遊戲，一邊輕啃對方後頸一邊柔聲勸誘：「放鬆身體，把子宮打開？」  
「嗚……那種事……做不到啦嗯嗯、」  
讓對方微偏過頭，亞圖姆輕吻起對方的唇。一邊吸吮對方的唇舌時也一邊伸手套弄對方早已溼淋淋的性器。遊戲的身體微微扭動起來，後穴卻因此將亞圖姆的陰莖給吃得更深了。亞圖姆輕輕撫弄對方的下腹，激起遊戲一連串輕顫──終於，如他所願，原先他一直來回輕叩的窄門稍稍變寬了。咬住對方耳垂，亞圖姆微微挺腰，在龜頭前端微微通過窄門時也輕顫著瞇細了眼。  
「不行、不行！？那邊是、啊、寶寶的房間……喔？喔❤」  
「嗯，我知道……因為是遊戲很重要的地方，所以我不會亂來的。只是想讓遊戲更舒服？……喜歡嗎？」  
「嗯喔！？喔❤❤喜、喜翻❤❤❤好、…好棒……❤❤喔❤❤喔❤」  
「乖孩子，好可愛……❤」  
對未成年的子宮來說，成年人──尤其他特別碩大的陰莖還是太大了。小心翼翼地頂著遊戲的子宮腔，亞圖姆低眼凝視對方的肚腹，在薄薄的肌膚被自己頂得微微凸起時滿意地瞇細了眼──雖然他已經興奮到要發狂了，但是不能不顧遊戲的身體狀態。畢竟遊戲可是他最最珍惜、絕對不想失去的伴侶。一定要小心呵護才行。  
「看，遊戲」  
領著對方的手摸上他的陰莖將對方的小腹頂得微微凸起的地方，亞圖姆將淫穢的話語和著熱氣一同送入對方耳中：「你的肚子被我頂得微微凸起的樣子是不是很性感？裡面很舒服吧，畢竟遊戲的前面可是一直在流眼淚……這麼快樂的事，多來一點好不好？」  
「嗯、呀❤不行❤❤太多了、會……死掉！喔！喔❤❤」  
「不會死掉的，但是會讓你永生難忘哦❤喜歡被大肉棒幹的話、以後每天都餵你好不好？」  
「嗯、嗯……好❤要大肉棒！想要和亞圖姆……一起舒服……❤亞圖姆、喜歡嗎嗯嗯──」  
「很喜歡哦……和遊戲做這種事……好幸福❤遊戲、懷上我的孩子好嗎？遊戲懷孕的話，以後就不會有人再催我去找結婚對象了……好想看遊戲大肚子的樣子，光想像就、好興奮……❤」  
「嗯、嗯❤……亞圖姆……變態❤❤」  
嘴上這樣說，但遊戲剛剛高潮後萎下去的性器又勃起了。亞圖姆笑了起來，一邊引導遊戲的雙手在自己眼前自慰，一邊輕輕咬上了對方的後頸。遊戲的內壁又抽動著絞緊了他──他再次深深將遊戲的肚子頂起，而後終於滿足地釋放出讓遊戲的肚腹瞬間鼓脹得宛如懷孕的精液量。

＊

「法老王……變態！！」  
「亞圖姆。」  
「才不喊你名字！」  
自己下巴抵著的頭偏向右邊，同時發出了不滿的輕哼。亞圖姆輕笑，俯下頭去啃對方耳朵。  
「我知道了，只有做那種事的時候才喊……？刻意讓我更興奮，遊戲真變態。」  
「才不是！！！」  
眼見對方如炸毛的小動物般轉過來暴搥自己的胸膛，亞圖姆只是一個勁地笑。和自己相異的白皙肌膚上現在滿是自己烙下的吻痕，光是看著他就心情極好。  
「不要一直傻笑！好像變態！！」  
「嗯……面對你的話，我不否認我是啊。」  
眼明手快拉高對方又要搥自己的手，亞圖姆突地湊近對方的臉，寶石般的紅眸微微瞇細。  
「我想要就這樣變態下去，所以遊戲，待在我身邊吧。」  
面前人睜大了眼，嘴唇微啟、很快又被牙齒咬住。遊戲的身體輕顫起來，亞圖姆輕柔環住。嘴角勾起個無奈又寵溺的弧度，亞圖姆輕輕嘆氣。  
「這裡不是該反駁的地方嗎？」  
「……、」  
「嗯？」  
「亞、……圖姆、……亞圖姆………」  
「…不要用這麼讓人心碎的聲音喊嘛。」  
勾起對方的下顎，亞圖姆無奈地微笑，輕柔覆上對方的唇。

千年積木應允了他們的願望。  
而他們會一起讓這個願望成長成更璀璨的幸福。


End file.
